requiem of a mad man
by drunken giant
Summary: The revolutionary army is preparing its self for the final push against the world government, but now they are going on the offensive. rated m for violence, strong language, and some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know I've been gone forever but a lot of stuff came up I got robbed, joined the army whole bunch of shit but I'm back with a new story hope you like it. I don't own anything outside of my ocs and story.

It was a warm cloudy day in the new world, and a fortified marine ship is making its way across the ocean. The ship had recently picked up a high priority prisoner. The deck had a vast number of marines guarding the ship. Two marines while watching the port side begin to talk. "Who do you think this high priority prisoner we're transferring to Impel down is?" ask the young marine. "I didn't get a good look at him but, from what I heard from the other marines they said that the prisoner is from the revolutionary army." Said the marine petty officer. "HE'S FROM THE REVOLU-" yelled the young marine before the other marine covered his mouth. "Are trying to get us in trouble? The information I told you was top secret even I wasn't supposed to know that. Don't tell anyone of what I said. Got that recruit?" Said the petty officer with a stressed tone. "Y-Yes sir." Said the marine recruit.

The young marine continues to guard the port side when he notices clouds beginning to form into a storm. He turns to his superior begins to yell "Captain! There looks to be a storm rolling in! Port side!" The experienced captain said with a condescending tone "Yes I can obviously see the giant storm heading towards us from the port side." The captain then begins to yell his order "Helmsman! Steer the ship starboard and dock at the nearest island and where we should wait until the storm passes!" The ship made a starboard turn towards the nearest island and suddenly was bombarded by cannon fire. The dazed captain tried to regain his balance by leaning on the edge of the rocking ship. "What was that?! What hit us?!" The captain cried out. "We don't know sir! There's no ship in sight!" one of the marines replied but, before the captain could give out any other order. A massive warship came crashing down into the water next to them. The impact of the massive ship crashing into the ocean created a colossal wave washing most of the marines on deck out into the sea.

"Did that ship came from-?!" Before the captain had a chance to react, a very tall but, muscular man began running across the air effortlessly from the massive ship to the marine prison ship. The young man picked up enough momentum and began to spin creating a blade of air from his leg splitting the mast in half. "Sir! Our mast was spit in half by a tall unknown figure!" One of the remaining marines shouts out. "Ready all cannons and return fir-!" Before the crew could return fire, the massive ship fired chained hooks damaging the marine ship. The chains started to pull the marine ship in closer to the massive ship, once the ship was close enough men began jumping onto the marine ship with their weapons drawn attacking any remaining marines on deck. With the surprise attack undergoing, the marines tried there best to fend off the unknown invaders.

The captain regains his senses and realized that the invaders were pirates. The captain immediately tried to rally his men immense the chaos but, before he could get a firm grasp on his weapon to do so, the tall muscular man jumped from nowhere startling the captain. "Woah, Woah, Woah their buddy I wouldn't do that if I was you." The mysterious man said with a huge grin on his face. The captain tried to unsheathe his saber but, the man immediately slammed his knee into his stomach causing him to tumble over. The man with a huge grin was a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular frame. The tall man hoisted the captain up and pressed him up on the wheel of the ship.

"Now their captain whatever your name is. You have a friend of mine that is currently locked up below deck so, be a good lad and give me the key before I break the rest of your ribs. Hmm?".

"Why would I give a pirate like you the keys? I'd rather die before giv-!" The captain was interrupted by the mysterious tall man. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I heard that same boring speech a thousand times before. I'd rather die blah, blah… Blah!" the man kneed the stubborn captain in the gut. "I'm a genuinely happy guy captain whatever your name is but, you don't want to be that guy that makes me frown. Do you? Now, would you be a good lad and give me the keys?" The captain reluctantly handed him the keys, the muscularly framed man chuckled and dropped the captain "Good man!" As soon as the tall pirate walked away the captain mumbled under his breath "Damn you, pirates…" The pirate went down to the lower decks where he saw a tanned young man shackled in chains.

The shackled man looked up with a tired look on his face. "Took you long enough Benjamin…" The young pirate said as he begins to stretch, yawn, and rub his eyes. "Well, it took me a while to track you down since I got lost," Benjamin said chuckling. "Go on little buddy let Adom free". A little monkey climbed down from his shoulder taking the key from Benjamin and began undoing the locks setting Adom free. Once he was freed from his prison, Adom dusts himself off. "So, my question is. How did you get captured?" Benjamin asked. "I took a nap and awoke shackled to chains in a cell. So I just assumed I was captured I guess. They also didn't have mangos so that sucked." Adom said with a stoic tone shrugging his shoulders. Benjamin chuckled and said, "Good thing I found this shitty fruit that you love so much. You must've been starving from not eating the crappy marine food they cook."

Ben reached into his coat pocket and handed him a slightly bruised mango.

Adom reached for the mango taking it from his hand and gave him a smirk "Aww captain you know should know I'm a taken man." Adom said jokingly before taking a huge bite out of his mango.

Ben and Adom made their way back to the deck of the ship where the marines had been defeated and tied together, the pirates were laughing and mocking the marines calling them weak and a pathetic excuse for sailors.

The defeated captain looked up in terror "I know who you are now! You're the infamous pirate, the disgraced navy captain! The mad man Benjamin Hightower! I heard you had tremendous potential to become a vice admiral but, now you're just another damn dirty pirate!" The marine captain said as he grits his teeth and pulled against the ropes tying him to a few his crewmates. Benjamin smirked. "Oh, come on now! You forgot about my other titles like Dragon's mad dog, The sky admiral, and Captain of the mighty Jester Pirates!" Benjamin said with pride.

The Jester Pirates laughed and cheered. "I hope you know you won't get away with this! The World Government will send more ships after you! Even a vice admiral too! You'll hang for your crimes you hear me!" The captain screamed. Ben smiled and replied "Send all the ships, soldiers, and hell even admirals you want. We'll keep knocking all of you down every time. But, whatever I won't worry about it much. Since I'm such a nice captain, I'll leave you all with a little parting gift." Ben gave a gesture to two of his men.

The two men came rolling in a large barrel with a fuse sticking out of the top. Ben grabbed a cigarette from out his coat pocket and put it in his mouth. "Mojo. Would you kindly?" The monkey on his shoulder jumped down with a lighter in hand and lit the fuse. Mojo scurried back onto his owner's shoulder to light his cigarette. "Thank you, Mojo," Benjamin said as he pats his head before climbing onto a dingy and sailing back towards his ship with his crew.

The marines began to curse and cry as the Jester Pirates watch from their ship. The fuse grew shorter and shorter until a loud explosion rocked them. The marines were shocked, wondering why they weren't blown to bits until they realized that they and the entire deck of their ship was covered in a variety of colors that's makeup, paint, and garbage. The Jester Pirates laughed and made faces at the shocked. The marines began to curse and yell again. "Alrighty, boys! Let's get her up!" Ben yelled as the men began cranking dials and pulling ropes. The mast began to get pulled down and a large balloon began to raise up.

The crewmembers began to crank and pump until the balloon was filled and lifted out of the water.

The marines were stunned by what they had seen. "T-They have a flying ship?!" The captain said as the color drained away from his face. The ship began to fly away. "A job well done if I say so myself!" Benjamin said laughing loudly.

"Captain, didn't we talked about that stupid sky admiral thing a while back? You can't be sky admiral if only one of our ships can fly idiot." Adom said while eating his third mango. Ben got upset and replied. "Hey, screw you! It sounds badass plus it gets people frightened from hearing the name. Think about it." Adom gave Benjamin his usual stoic look and simply replied "No." but before they could argue Ben's transponder snail went off. One of the deckhands grabbed it and answered the snail. The deckhand started scribbling something down on a piece of paper and hung up. The deckhand immediately ran over to Benjamin handing him the piece of paper.

"Captain! It's from the chief and it sounds like he needs our help!" The jester deckhand said. Ben looked at the paper and begins to give his order. "All hands-on-deck! Prepare for battle!" Benjamin said before laughing loudly.

**Hope yall enjoyed it there more of it to come, I'm giving yall a quick rundown of the main crewmembers.**

**Captain. Benjamin (Ben) Hightower **

**Vice-captain Ulysses Tasmin.**

**Adom sniper **

**Clarence swan navigator **

**Brute the monster Helmsman/shipwright**

**Miguel musician **

**Cain doctor **

**Iron gut Nathan chef**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me again hope you enjoyed the last chapter I'm going to try to make this one a little longer so let's get to it. I don't own anything besides the story and my ocs.

In a small island nation in the new world Sabo and a few revolutionaries were reinforcing rebel soldiers trying to overthrow their corrupt monarchy.

Usually it would be a quick job. Supplying the rebels with food, weapons and ammunition, also fighting with them if need be. But this mission was more difficult than expected. The monarch of the island was a very paranoid person so he hired as many pirates and mercenaries as he could to help fortify his dwindling military.

Sabo and the other revolutionaries had come up with a plan. Up until now they tried a few guerrilla tactics to try and ware down their numbers but, it seems like for every soldier the took out more would take his place, it seemed like the monarch's men were endless even with the help of the islanders and his flame-flame fruit.

So, he decided to take more drastic measure and take out monarch's income, if he couldn't pay the pirates and mercenaries, they would just leave due to the lack of funds.

Sabo was resting at his base camp thinking about the plan he came up with when one of his men came to inform him that they're ready to move.

"Ok everyone I have a plan. We must move quick and hit hard. Our goal is to capture the monarch riches and then destroy it. If he has the funds to keep funding the pirates and mercenaries our job is going to get harder and harder. But before we go, I have to send a message." Sabo said. Sabo grabbed his transponder snail. "This is the chief of staff. Give your captain this message we are out gunned, and we need some help" after Sabo gave the pirate his location, he put away his transponder snail.

Sabo and his men had split into two teams the first team would serve as a distraction and the other team would join him in the assault on the treasury.

As soon as Sabo heard swords clashing and guns firing his group began to advance through the town until they came across the monarch's private bank, they quickly dispatched the guards protecting the bank and proceeded inside.

When they got inside all they saw it was a massive vault.

"Okay stand back." Sabo said as he used his armament haki to punch a massive hole into the vault. Sabo and his men stepped back and waited for the dust to dissipate to suddenly realize that the entire vault was empty. "what the hell?" Sabo said very confused.

The monarch and his guards walked into the vault chuckling. "My dear boy your efforts have been admirable, but you and those pathetic villagers you call rebels have lost." Sabo and his men were stunned. The monarch and his men began walking towards them with weapons drawn.

"But where are my manners? My name is Baron Lock Heart, and you see my boy once I heard about you and your friends recruiting these imbeciles on my island, I decided to send spies to infiltrate your rebellion, but now my boy it was nice having this little chat, but it has ran its course." The baron draws his weapon but sabo threw up a wall of fire blinding the baron and his guards, using this as a distraction he and his men made their escape but when they got outside, they were surrounded by the baron's mercenaries. "Damn it chief we're surrounded! What do we do?!" The freighted revolutionary said, Sabo sucked his teeth and said "You guys try to make it back to the base camp! I'll distract them! Their weapons will pass right through me! Now go!"

The revolutionaries ran as fast as they could, while sabo was fighting the hordes of mercenaries. Sabo was wiping out the mercs left and right it was rather easy work for him, when he saw his opportunity to escape, he took it and made his way back to the base camp but when he got there all his men were gone and his equipment. 

Sabo turned around and saw the baron men point their weapons at him. The baron came out with koala at gunpoint.

"You see my boy I told you this battle was done, I'm no fool I knew you have tremendous power, but I doubt even a lawless revolutionary would harm his own comrades isn't that right young lady" The baron said pressing his pistol into koala's cheek. Sabo was furious, he could do nothing to save his friends. If he attacked, his friends would be a casualty. The baron thought he won until he looked out to the distance and saw a sail peeking through the clouds, on this sail was two mask one right side up and the other upside down, one smiling and one frowning.

"What in the blazes is that?" the baron said very confused, sabo smiled and replied" That's the cavalry." as on cue the ship flung two gigantic barrels with the same logo as the sails, as the barrels got closer the barrels split open showering everyone in a clear liquid.

"What is this shit?" A confused pirate said, then a muscular man with long arms jumped onto the shore. "that's my special black star rum, the strongest shit in the sea" As the long-armed man spoke, the people that were hit with the rum started to stumble and lose focus. The baron started to have trouble keeping his balance let alone keep his grip on koala managed to mutter "Am I _hic_ drunk?"

Then he heard manic laughter, "Ha, ha, ha! Old man you're way past drunk, and here I hoped you weren't a bunch of light weights! I could've have had some real fun!" ben said as he helped sabo to his feet.

The baron became pissed "What are you idiots doing?!, I pay you to fight so fight damnit!" The baron yelled.

The intoxicated mercs tighten their grip on their weapons and try their best to rush at the revolutionaries, when the mercs manage to get close to Ben they swung their weapons down hard. "We got him boss!" one of the mercs said triumphantly. So, they thought until the dust started to clear and saw ben and sabo a few feet back waving at them like children. In front of them stood a tall man standing around 8'0 wearing a black cloak with a large scythe in his hands. "You're sadly mistaken, you don't have me I have you!" The man said as he cleaved the heads off three of the mercs.

The other mercs tried to run but behind them stood two more men one standing at 5'8 and the other 5'11 respectfully, you're not going to have all the fun Cain said the man standing at 5'11.

Cain slung the blood off his scythe and gave a dry laugh "Well then Swan, you and Tas better get to work fighting! Those marines a way back had my blood boiling!" he said as he cleaved a pirate in half. Tas (5'8) cranked back his long arm back and punched a man that slammed into another, swan made a b line for the baron who was cowering behind a mass of mercs and pirates, koala managed to get her footing and began to knock out soldiers left and right.

Feeling freighted the baron ran but he was stopped by revolutionaries who quickly restrained him and threw him at Sabo's feet, Sabo grabbed the baron by the scruff of his hair and said "You lost dear baron" The towns people started to gather on the beach "Citizens of plum island your evil baron has been brought to justice. Now, what shall we do with him?" sabo said.

Shouts from the crowd came to hang the baron, let him adrift at sea and plenty of other evil things to do the twisted monarch. The crowd grew louder and louder until ben walked through the crowd. "My good people I have a solution to your situation" he pulled a baby transponder snail out of his coat pocket. "Adom bring the manipult." The massive warship started to deflate its balloons and landed hard in the water, once the ship had made it down to the water slowly a massive cannon raised out of the head of the head of the ship. Benjamin turned around like the mad fool he was and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you the shinning jewel of the jester pirates the manipult! This cannon is large and strong enough to fire a grown adult a several thousand feet!" The crowd yelled in agreement saying to shoot him out of the cannon. Benjamin gestured to some of his men and they yanked up the baron and onto the ship, the baron fought and screamed until they jammed him into the firing tube.

The villagers screamed in triumph and amazement, "On your mark my dear people" Sabo said, and the villagers counted down from three "3…2…1...! Fire!"

Once he was given the signal Adom order his men to fire, the manipult is a monstrous cannon and hearing it fire was like an ancient beast shouting a blood curdling roar.

The villagers shook the revolutionaries hands and praised them, Sabo walked over to Ben and playfully punched his leg, Ben squatted down to sabo's level "Thanks for the help you guys saved our butts." Ben laughed "Ha, ha, ha, that's why we're here. When the fight gets to tough call the mighty Jester Pirates!" Ben said as he continued to laugh. "The guys and I are heading back to HQ. You coming?" Sabo asked.

Ben chuckled "Not just yet, I've already sent word to the rest of my ships to head to HQ, but first we need to head home and resupply." Ben replied. Sabo nodded his head and left to tend to the villagers and the wounded. "Alright boys fly the sails stow the manipult and let's head home!" Ben yelled, his men replied with a happy cheer.

**Okay hoped y, all like this one been waiting for a min to post it so yeah,**

**And, just to clear this up if you haven't caught on yet ben is a long leg tribesman around thirteen feet tall and Cain is just tall around eight feet, besides that hope y'all enjoyed and see y'all next time.**


	3. jester pirates bounties

**Hey guys it's me again just wanted to post the bounties for the guys in the crew just for story telling sake they're gonna be strong just not crazy strong.**

**Benjamin hightower : 565,000,000**

**Ulyssess tasmin:350,000,000**

**Adom:263,000,000**

**Cain :225,000,000**

**Clarence swan :215,000,000**

**Miguel:199,900,000**

**Brute:187,000,000**

**Nathan:165,000,000**

**Combined bounty is 1,954,900,000 in my opinion not to low to crazy high they well go up as the story progresses.**


End file.
